Family Secrets
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = None | abilities = | raids = Normal: Gaffgarian Ultimate: Belias the Gigas | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FFT heroes }} Family Secrets was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Ramza and his group find themselves in the center of a family spat upon reaching the Walled City of Yardrow, where a corrupt duke and a gang of assassins lie in wait. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Monestery Vaults - Third Level |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Isilud Tengille |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Monestery Vaults - First Level |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Wiegraf Folles |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= |elite 2=Monestery Vaults - First Level |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Wiegraf Folles |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 x10 |classic 3=Walled City of Yardrow |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Marach |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Walled City of Yardrow |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Marach |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 x15 |classic 4=The Yuguewood |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Ghoul |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=The Yuguewood |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Ghoul |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Riovanes Castle - Keep |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Belias, The Gigas |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |elite 5=Riovanes Castle - Keep |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Belias, The Gigas |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x5 |elite mastery 5= x5 x10 |elite 6=A Lamentable Fate + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Milleuda Argath |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 |elite 7=Full Mercenary ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Gaffgarion |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= |elite 8=Hunt for Heretics +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Zalmour |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Aristocratic Arrogance Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Argath |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x12 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=The Doomed Knight Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Isilud |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Inner Turmoil Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Marach |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Gaffgarion - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Gaffgarion |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Gaffgarion - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Gaffgarion |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x42 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x78 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Belias Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Belias, The Gigas |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Belias Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Belias, The Gigas |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Revival Family Secrets was the second and final event to be revived as part of the compensation package for login difficulties occurring in late April 2017, announced in mid-May 2017. As with Women of the World, all previous progress was retained, and the Relic Draws revived as well. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events